


GO and get that love

by Takujaepls



Category: GOT7, Pokemon GO, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I'll update tags as things happen, M/M, Really short drabble probably, Sass, Team Instinct, Team Valor, Text based conversations, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takujaepls/pseuds/Takujaepls
Summary: Jungkook is really pissed off that some Team Instinct player keeps taking over his gym





	1. Chapter 1

**[ 1:41 AM ]**

they took us over again. we need to go back and take it down. you good to go?

 

**tip-top-tae, 1:41 AM**

its almost 2 am why are you doing this to me

 

**[ 1:42 AM ]**

because they are destroying everything we've ever worked for, one point at a time.

you're up so wats the problem?

 

**tip-top-tae, 1:42 AM**

the problem is i was almost asleep until you messaged me and im tired so please let me be

also its one fucking gym. we will live

 

**[ 1:42 AM ]**

don't be a oussy hyung 

pussy*

come fight with me

hyung?

HYUNG?!??!

its your fault now, you know that right?

fine i'll do it myself

don't try to take credit for this later  

 

**[ 2:13 AM ]**

i took i back, not tat you care

you never car inless its Hoseok htung 

fuck my fjngers are cold 

this is your fualt 

I hate ypu

....

 


	2. Chapter 2

**min genius, 7:48 AM**

i am going to kill you

there is a real danger of me ending your existence right now

you should be afraid

 

**[ 8:03 AM ]**

so you heard about our gym eh?

 

**min genius, 8:05 AM**

what i heard about was you waking tae up at god knows what time to bitch about a gym, and then he didnt sleep so neither did i

did you know he sings when he cant fall back asleep?

loudly

i could hear him through the wall singing mamamoo songs all night

im not sure i ever wanna hear 1 cm again, and i liked that song

 

**[ 8:06 AM ]**

if he had just helped with the gym, this wouldnt have happened

 

**min genius, 8:07 AM**

sometimes i wish i had never met you

 

**[ 8:09 AM ]**

ouch\

i am offended

after all ive done for you

so many things

helped you move

babysat tae when you went away for the weekend

taught you how to pick up hotties with bodies

 

**min genius, 8:11 AM**

you didnt teach me shit

 

**[ 8:13 AM ]**

thTS BECAUSE YOU DIDNT LISTEN

whoops

caps lock

anyways

if you had just listened to me, you would already be hooking up with that guy from the bakery

the cute one with the hair

 

**min genius, 8:16 AM**

first off, no

listening to you only ever ends in disaster

i still cant look at mangos without getting sick

secondly

i do not have a thing for the cute guy from the bakery

 

**[ 8: 18 AM ]**

okay, but you didnt have to eat twelve of them. thats on you

two, YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU THINK HES CUTE

my hyung is just shy~~~

 

**min genius, 8:23 AM**

i am going to slap you one of these days

we're getting off track

stop messaging us in the middle of the night because youre upset someone is better than you

 

**[ 8:23 AM ]**

HOLD THE LHONE

he is NOT better than me

he's just some lucky kid who got one decent rhydon and now thinks he is king

 

**min genius, 8:31 AM**

have you considered just admitting defeat?

 

**[ 8:32 AM ]**

NEVER

i will never admit defeat

to do so would be going against everything a pokemon trainer is ever taught

 

**min genius, 8:32 AM**

you are a loser

 

**[ 8:34 AM ]**

rude

youre just jealous because i caught a porygon and you didnt

 

**min genius, 8:40 AM**

fuck your porygon

im at work

peace

 

**[ 8:41 AM ]**

you better not bail tonight!

if you dont come, ill tell the cute guy at the bakery you like him

 

**min genius, 8:41 AM**

DONT YOU DARE

ill kill you

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**hope(less) hyung, 11:31 AM**  
i heard about the gym  
GOOD JOB

 

 **[ 11:39 AM ]**  
thank you  
at least one person saw fit to congratulate me on this triumph

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:43 AM**  
we will prevail!  
i can go to lunch in 17 min and then i’ll hit the gym to add my blissey

 

 **[ 11:44 AM ]**  
yesss  
we will rule  
the peasants will bow to our power

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:44 AM**  
they will sing our praises from the rooftops

 

 **[ 11:45 AM ]**  
every girl and boy will beg to be in our beds

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:47 AM**  
uve been watching too much GOT

 

 **[ 11:48 AM ]**  
perhaps  
point is  
that we will be kings among men

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:49 AM**  
until makkie97 strikes again

 

 **[ 11:50 AM ]**  
SHUSH  
that is heresy  
we WILL emerge victorious

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:50 AM**  
aye aye captain!  
its hilarious because u are the youngest  
and yet u lead us

 

 **[ 11:52 AM ]**  
this dongsaeng has a lot to say

also i am the best among us

not bragging or anything tho

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:52 AM**  
your horrible

 

 **[ 11:53 AM ]**  
youre*

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:53 AM**  
did you just  
wow  
good job, oh wise grammar king  
allow me to remind you of the time you said “in just us”

 

 **[ 11:54 AM ]**  
I WAS DRUNK  
and that was autocorrect  
fuck you

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:54 AM**  
in your dreams

 

 **[ 11:55 AM ]**  
nightmares actually

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:55 AM**  
vivid nightmares. ill never sleep again personally

 

 **[ 11:55 AM ]**  
how sad  
i weep for you  
oh wait  
im too busy sexing up hot babes

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:56 AM**  
sexing up hot babes?  
have u ever even seen a vagina?

 

 **[ 11:57 AM ]**  
they dont call me captain of the pussy patrol for nothing

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:57 AM**  
they dont call u that at all

 

 **[ 11:57 AM ]**  
shhh  
youre ruining my image

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 11:58 AM**  
psshh  
whatever  
gotta go for a quick sales call  
ill let u know when I hit the gym

 

 **[ 11: 58 AM ]**  
may the odds be ever in your favor


	4. Chapter 4

**The Elite Seven**

 

 **[ 1:13 PM ]**  
okay, so we took the gym back. hoseok put in his blissey and i have my gengar

we need u guys to add yours

joon if u wanna add your magmar do it now and the rest can fight to add after

 

 **rapmom, 1:13 PM**  
I can do it once I get off work.

 

 **[ 1:14 PM]**  
how long is that?

 

 **rapmom, 1:15 PM**  
Well since it is only one pm and I have an important job… at least two hours.

Maybe three, depending on how long this project takes me.

 

 **[ 1:15 PM ]**  
MAKKIE97 COULD STIRKE BY THEN

what about the rest of you?

 

 **shoulder-hyung,  1:16 PM**  
Well I can’t until 5 pm for sure.

The boss hired a new girl and I have to show her around.

 

 **[ 1:16 PM ]**  
AYYY  
go get dat booty

 

 **shoulder-hyung, 1:16 PM**  
She is 17

 

 **[ 1:17 PM ]**  
ABORT DO NOT GET DAT BOOTY I REPEAT ABORT

 

 **tip-top-tae, 1:17 PM**  
I second that

 

 **chimchimaroo, 1:17 PM**  
Third

 

 **hope (less) hyung, 1:17 PM**  
Fourth

 

 **shoulder-hyung, 1:18 PM**  
Of course I won’t

 

 **rapmom, 1:18 PM**  
I fifth

 

 **shoulder-hyung, 1:18 PM**  
Do you really think so little of me?

Namjoon I already said no

 

 **rapmom, 1:18 PM**  
I know hut I wanted to feel included

But*

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 1:18 PM**  
we’ll always include you when making fun of Seokjin

 

 **rapmom, 1:18 PM**  
Thank you all.

 

 **shoulder-hyung, 1;19 PM**  
Really?

Shouldn’t you be working Namjoon?

 

 **rapmom, 1:19 PM**  
I am. I’m multitasking.

 

 **[ 1:20 PM ]**  
you are all losing sight of what is important here

our gym stands unprotected and vulnerable

 

 **tip-top-tae, 1:20 PM**  
i can go now

 

 **[ 1:21 PM ]**  
joon is gonna have a bitch of a time adding his later then

 

 **rapmom, 1:21 PM**  
All these attacks on my skill are hurtful.

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 1:22 PM**  
then get on our level

 

 **[ 1:22 PM ]**  
bam

 

 **rapmom, 1:23 pm**  
Ouch.

Hurtful.

 

 **chimchimaroo, 1:23 pm**  
True though

I love you hyung but you are awful at this game

 

 **rapmom, 1:23 pm**  
Maybe that's because I’m too busy preparing for my future.

 

 **min genius, 1:24 pm**  
the plot thickens

 

 **[ 1:24 PM ]**  
where the hell were you hyung??

we’ve been discussing strategy for hours

 

 **min genius, 1:24 PM**  
it has been 11 minutes since you sent the first message

and treat your hyungs with more respect

 

 **rapmom, 1:25 PM**  
I’m older than you and you didn’t come to my defense.

 

 **shoulder-hyung, 1:25 PM**  
We all know you’re the babe of the group.

 

 **chimchimaroo, 1:26 PM**  
Shots fired

 

 **rapmom, 1:26 PM**  
Rude. I am hurt.

 

 **hope(less) hyung, 1:26 PM**  
somebody call a wam-bulance

 

 **rapmom, 1:27 PM**  
You are all so lucky I’m not a spiteful person.

I’ve got a meeting in five. I’ll hit the gym after work.

 

 **[ 1:28 PM ]**  
in the meantime who can hit now

tae you said yes

 

 **tip-top-tae, 1:29 PM**  
yeah I’m already on my way

 

 **chimchimaroo, 1:29 PM**  
I just need to finish this practice and I can go

 

 **[ 1:30 PM ]**  
is it a normal practice or one of those six hour long, sacrifice a child type of practices?

 

 **chimchimaroo, 1:31 PM**  
Fuck you. I’m preparing for my future too

And the first one

 

 **[ 1:31 PM ]**  
yoongi?

 

 **min genius, 1:32 PM**  
you mean Yoongi hyung?

 

 **[ 1:33 PM ]**  
yes that

 

 **min genius, 1:33 PM**  
brat

give me half an hour

 

 **[ 1:34 PM ]**  
alright

do your best and report back later

 


End file.
